Tremor
}}' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#000000; background:#FFCC00;" | '''Personal Data' |- ! Real Name: | } |- ! Known Aliases: | } |- ! Species: | } |- ! Age: | } |- ! Height: | } |- ! Weight: | } |- ! Eye Color: | } |- ! Hair Color: | } |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#000000; background:#FFCC00;" | Biographical Data |- ! Origin: | } |- ! Identity: | } |- ! Nationality: | } |- ! Occupation: | } |- ! Place of Birth: | } |- ! Base of Operations: | } |- ! Marital Status: | } |- ! Known Relatives: | } |- |} History ---- BRIEF: Artavious’ studies in archaeology led him to a stone in Africa that was dated back to Prehistoric times. This stone was rumored to be a piece of one of the meteor’s (among the many) that destroyed Prehistoric life. After several months of vigorous planning, Artavious and his team set out to find this stone deep within the continent of Africa. It wasn’t until a year later that Artavious stumbled upon it inside a cave. Upon touching the stone, it took on a golden aura that washed over Artavious and had seemingly “seeped” into his skin. Moments later, the cave began to fold inwards with Artavious and his team trapped inside it. What seemed to be an impossible escape turned into a miracle. Nearing the exit, boulders upon boulders had rolled over and stacked on top of each other, insuring the team that they would die within the confines of the cave. Unconsciously, Artavious blew out the stone wall, and had ushered he and his team back to safety. For unknown reasons, the stone had never produced the same aura it had before, and it wasn’t until months later (after several mishaps) that Artavious became aware of his new found gifts. The discovery of the stone claimed fame and fortune for Artavious. It gave him the opportunity to become an entrepreneur and establish Cartwright Industries; a leading archeology company that pulled in revenue by funding and mentoring smaller archeology projects and businesses. The stone was the its prize gem as being claimed to be a chip from one of the original meteorites that changed the Prehistoric world. Artavious then took it upon himself to be a business man during the business hours, and a hero during the night. He then adopted the name Tremor, and set out to bring justice to an in-just society. He made the claim that the stone had “chose him” since it never developed the same aura as before for anyone else, and opted to take the responsibility of the power into his hands. Powers and Vulnerabilities ---- Terrakinetic Manipulation: Terrakinesis (Earth Control); the ability to manipulate geologic materials such as dirt and rocks. Able to perform a wide variety of feats which include generating seismic activity to produce earthquakes, create cages, shields, and prisons from rocks and crystals, shift dirt to produce quicksand, stalagmite projection, the ability to move/bend rock to sheer will alone, and creating volcanic activity (gases mostly) when the environment favors it. Personality and Traits ---- Coming soon! Equipment ---- Coming soon!